SAVEKIRBY
#SAVEKIRBY is the 4th episode of Unusual Battle. Plot TV announces that the strawpoll votes were done incorrectly, so Walkie Talkie lets the other team vote. Oswald is eliminated and sucked into TV. 4/1/17, 1:00 PM The leader of the company send Walkie Talkie to his future assistant while Window is fooling around and a cauldron is working. The leader asks them "Am I right guys?" as a way to check on them. Suddenly a mouse cursor confronts the leader about the suspiciously high amount of workers they have and that they are up to something before being instantly killed. While announcing the challenge, the two hosts get into a tense fight over who should announce them. Walkie Talkie twice mutes TV to shut her down and he explains the challenge. It is to get a car battery from a claw machine and stick into a charger to power a lamp. (From what happens in the challenge, it is implied that contestants are allowed to be carried into the machine by the claw and hold the battery while they are being carried.) On Epic Kirby's team, Epic Kirby hops into the claw machine from the top. On the other team, Credit Card tries for 1 second and quits. Cappuccino expresses her frustration over this. Fudge then appears again and the two have a brief argument. When Mechanical Pencil walks over he thinks about going into the machine from underneath to get the battery but is stopped by the host. Win Token tries talking to Pokeball again, resulting in Boo coming out and screaming. On Epic Kirby's team, he throws the battery out to Notebook after he says he spent all his time "trying to #SAVEKIRBY". Chopsticks is given the battery and heads toward the charger. Bottlecap from the other team alerts everyone about this. Against the rules, Sippy Cup forcibly takes the battery away and starts charging the lamp with it. Out of retaliation, Chopsticks sabotages the entire challenge by breaking the lamp. Walkie Talkie then tells us not to vote this episode and no one is up for elimination. At the end TV is about to fight Walkie Talkie. Stinger Team Sippy Cup sits while it is night and reflects on their performance before Bat tells Bottlecap to stop whispering in his ear. Cappuccino Cup walks over to Tape and Epic Kirby, sleeping, and sees a VHS tape inside Oswald's Hat. Cappuccino proceeds to take it and head over to the same place where TV was showing Matty and Notebook a video she found. TV is in sleep mode, still connected to the same digital player as before. She plays the tape, which shows herself. She calls herself "Coffee Cup" and she is leader of the "Vaporization Resistance". The tape seemingly cuts out most of the content and replaces it with random distorted images, before it shows apparently the end of the tape. She places the same VHS tape into Oswald's Hat for Oswald, and warns not to share this tape with anyone except in an urgent situation with a trusted individual, hoping the viewer is "still alive to see this". Oswald hops in front of the camera before the video ends. Cappuccino Cup yells "WHAT!?" in shock as the video cuts to what appears to be an "Obelisk" in the city "Celesmond". At the end, in black screen, some very hard to hear and low quality speech is heard Trivia * This is the first episode which uses votes from strawpoll. * This is the longest episode so far. * A few clips from Matty's Mixtapes are used, including "It Shines When It Rains" * The same reversed music from UB 3a is used here. Category:Episodes